Hanabi Problems
by chipikroou
Summary: No es fácil mantener la calma... pero a ella le parecía más fácil mantenerse serena cuando su vida corría peligro o no estaba cerca de cierto patán con complejo de perro. *¡Serie de dabbles!*
1. Chapter 1

**Planes vacacionales**

**.**

Hanabi y Kiba llevaban la mañana entera comparando precios de boletos de avión, había sido un largo debate sobre la línea aérea, el servicio y las malas experiencias de Akamaru, que habían dejado un terrible traumatismo en el pobre e "indefenso animalito", según el idiota ese que no entendía lo que espacio personal significaba. Al final, Hanabi había ganado la batalla y ahora tenían un segundo round, después de un receso de una hora, en el que ella salió a caminar para tranquilizar su desesperación y no terminar asesinando al muchacho.

– No lo sé, Hanabi…

– Esta cadena hotelera es buena, en el viaje de graduación de Hinata nos hospedamos en uno.

– Es que, el jodido servicio varía. – Murmuró, rascándole la cabeza a Akamaru, que casi babeaba sobre sus regazos.

Inhaló, exhaló. – Si te estoy diciendo que es buena, Inuzuka, es porque es buena.

Los ojos negros rodaron, luego se posaron sobre ella y la miraron, desestimándola, como si ella no supiera; apretó los labios, esperando la estúpida respuesta que le soltaría el estúpido ese.

– Tú qué sabes de hoteles Hanabi…

– Más que tú, chucho estúpido. – Masculló y Akamaru aulló, ofendido. – Pasa, que yo me he hospedado allí.

– Está bien, está bien. – Cedió, temeroso de que le arrancara la cabeza. Se inclinó sobre la pantalla del computador, mirando las fotografías del hotel. – Si… se ve bien.

Respiró profundo, una ligera sonrisa triunfal se empezó a dibujar en sus labios.

– ¡Ay, no Hanabi, ese hotel no!

Su rostro cambió a uno de incredulidad, que no pudo disimular, tomó el computador y lo miró. – ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?!

Kiba la miró ofendido. – ¡No permiten mascotas!

Miró el ordenador en silencio. – Claro.

Derrotada, cerró el portátil y se puso en pie, incomodando a Akamaru. Tomó sus cosas, se echó su bolso al hombro y caminó hacia la puerta. Kiba miró confundido la puerta, ¿por qué se iba? ¿Qué había dicho? Miró a Akamaru, que parecía confundido también y echó la cabeza en dirección a la puerta dos veces; asintió.

– ¡Flaca!


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Deseo?**

**.**

– Arroja la moneda.

Sus cejas temblaron apenas un poco, mientras miraba en su teléfono móvil el mapa de la ciudad, estaba buscando la ruta perfecta para el tour de ese día.

– ¡Anda!

– No.

Kiba hizo un mohín y golpeó el suelo con un pie. – Flaca, es parte de la magia del recorrido.

El tono de voz de niño mimado logró fastidiarla, aún más. – No me importa.

Kiba hizo un sonido extraño con la boca, como si estuviera agonizando, y la tomó por los hombros, empujando y tirando de su cuerpo lentamente, como si intentara sacudirla para hacerla entrar en razón pero no tuviera fuerzas… o quizá era pereza.

– ¡Flacaaaaa!

Se olvidó de su móvil unos momentos y levantó la mirada, sus ojos blancos se clavaron en los negros, que le miraban suplicantes. – ¿¡Qué quieres, Kiba!?

– ¡Que lances la puta moneda! – Respondió, aun con esa voz de niño mimado.

– ¿Y entonces me dejarás en paz? – Preguntó, dudando de él. Kiba asintió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se alejó de ella. Rodó la mirada y observó la fuente, se giró y miró al muchacho con ojos asesinos. – Sabes que no creo en esas cosas…

Arrojó la moneda de mala gana y comenzó a caminar, sin esperar a escuchar que la moneda hubiese caído en el agua; los pasos de Kiba se escucharon rápidos hasta que estuvieron a la par que los suyos, Akamaru jadeaba, contento.

– ¿Pediste un deseo?

– Si, si… – Murmuró, para que la dejara en paz.

Observó la guía turística que les habían dado en la agencia y luego miró su móvil de nuevo, una extraña sensación la hizo parpadear y bajar la mirada, topándose con unas manos que apretaban suavemente sus pechos. Enarcó una ceja, separó los labios y se mordió la punta de la lengua. Giró el cuello un poco, el mentón de Kiba descansaba sobre su hombro, así que no necesito de mucho para poder mirarlo. La sonrisa desapareció de los labios en cuanto los ojos blancos le miraron, intimidantes.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó, confundido. – ¿Esto no es lo que deseaste?

Ligeramente sonrojada, y agradecida de que no hubiera transeúntes que pudieran mirarles, se sacudió las manos del muchacho de encima y le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, con el bolso en el que guardaban sus compras y refrigerios; caminó con cara de pocos amigos, dejando al muchacho detrás, sobándose la cabeza y recogiendo las cosas que se habían salido del bolso.

Akamaru correteaba alrededor de ella, indolente, meneando la cola.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Jajajaja, me los imagino taaaaanto en situaciones de este tipo xD

_Lunes, 30 de Marzo de 2015_


	3. Chapter 3

**Muestras de amor**

**.**

Adormilada y molesta, caminó hacia el baño, sobándose el trasero… Kiba la había despertado con una fuerte palmada. Abrió la puerta, tomó su cepillo de dientes, aplicó un poco de crema dental y luego de humedecerlo, se lo llevó a la boca, cepillando muy bien sus dientes; recogió su cabello y al inclinarse para escupir, se topó con una gran cantidad de pelos en el lavabo.

– ¡Inuzuka Kiba!

El muchacho apareció de inmediato. – ¿Qué pasó?

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó, sintiendo que el mentol le quemaba las comisuras. – ¡Limpia eso!

Kiba carcajeó. – Ay, flaca… son… pelitos de amor.

La mente se le quedó en blanco unos instantes, mientras sus ojos miraban serios al muchacho y sus labios se apretaban alrededor del cepillo de dientes. – ¿¡Qué!?

Kiba corrió por el pasillo, pero le resultó imposible esquivar la barra de jabón, que impactó con fuerza y certeza en su espalda. Hanabi salió del baño, enfurruñada, luego de escupir la pasta dental en el retrete y enjuagarse en la ducha, tomó su maletilla y golpeó con ella al muchacho, antes de salir.

– ¡No vuelvo a quedarme a dormir!

* * *

**lol**

Partí del siguiente supuesto: Qué asco causan los pelos pegados en el mármol, azulejo, qué-se-yo... y siendo Kiba un pobre tonto, ingenuo, charlatán (?) okei, no... pero si es un idiota jajajaja.


	4. Chapter 4

**Impulsos**

**.**

Kiba no lo diría en voz alta, jamás, porque Hanabi le partiría la espina dorsal con una certera patada cargada con toda su furia, honor y dignidad, pero le gustaba admirar su trasero siempre que tenía la oportunidad. Vamos, siendo ninja y con entrenamientos tan duros como a los que ella se sometía a diario, algo bueno debía salir de todo ello, ¿verdad? Claro que era una kunoichi fuerte, inteligente y ágil, pero eso solo era algo así como la cereza del pastel, un pequeño bono que venía con ese trasero firme que se movía suavemente con cada paso que ella daba; y ni hablar de la manera en que ladea su cadera cuando está de pie…

– Sigo sin entender por qué Hokage-sama se ensaña tanto en mandarme a misiones contigo. – Murmuró, mientras terminaba de guardar la ropa que había usado durante la misión, ignorando por completo la manera en que Kiba la miraba fijamente desde el suelo.

– Solo recuerda que tienes una hermana mayor, muy considerada. – Comentó, ladeando un poco la cabeza para obtener un ángulo distinto.

Hanabi asintió, pero claro que Kiba no se dio cuenta de eso. – Tienes razón, Inuzuka.

– Si… – Murmuró sin prestarle atención, imaginando.

–… ella sabe que no serías capaz de llegar a tu destino, eres tan estúpido que te perderías antes de salir de la aldea.

Las palabras le llegaron a tiempo, pero el golpe tardó unos segundos, juntó las cejas y levantó la mirada. – ¡Oye!

Hanabi sonrió ligeramente, triunfante, siempre era divertido molestar a Kiba y qué mejor que hacerlo luego de una misión. Cerró la mochila con cuidado y se la echó al hombro, luego tomó el mapa del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo observó, buscando la ruta menos accidentada de vuelta a Konoha.

– A veces eres odiosa.

Hanabi lo ignoró, miraba el mapa con insistencia. – Sé que Akamaru odia los puentes colgantes, pero es la ruta más rápida, así que…-

Sus dientes castañetearon unos momentos y un extraño chillido escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que pegaba un extraño saltito al frente; sus ojos miraron con furia a Kiba, que le miraba con inocencia fingida desde el suelo, sin poder evitarlo le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza.

– ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?! – Exclamó, casi al borde de la histeria.

Kiba carcajeó al verla sobarse el trasero, roja hasta las orejas, se levantó del suelo y la tomó por la cintura. – En nada flaquita, solo que te estaba viendo el trasero y se me antojo.

Hanabi lo miró con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal y se sacudió su agarre, dándole un golpe en el brazo, esta vez fue más suave, pero el rostro seguía igual o quizá un poco más colorado que antes.

– ¡Eres un idiota!

Kiba sonrió y se sobó un poco la cabeza, le hizo una seña a Akamaru y ambos se apresuraron a alcanzar a Hanabi, que había caminado rápidamente, para alejarse de ellos, aun sonrojada. Se acercó a ella de nuevo y se inclinó un poco para hablarle al oído, pero Hanabi se lo sacudió, un poco fastidiada y sintiendo que el sonrojo volvía a sus mejillas.

– ¡Aléjate, animal! – Exclamó, caminando más rápido.

Kiba carcajeó de nuevo. – Ay, relájate, no hay nadie cerca…

– No me importa, estamos en una misión.

Akamaru ladró, tomando el lado de Hanabi, Kiba rodó la mirada y miró al enorme traidor que ahora caminaba en silencio a la altura de la muchacha, con la lengua de fuera y meneando la cola. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y resopló, ya le tocaría a ella arrepentirse de rechazarlo de ese modo.

– Solo fue un cariñito…

– Ya cállate, Kiba.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

¡Los problemas de Hanabi persisten! Espero les guste :3

_Lunes, 15 de Febrero de 2016_


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Hincha pelotas?**

**.**

No había nada mejor que el sexo…

Ese era el único momento del día en el que a Hanabi le importaba poco quien llevara las riendas de la situación y debía admitir que Kiba las llevaba bien. En esos momentos se olvidaba por completo de misiones, compromisos, familia, sociedad, todo; solo existían ella, Kiba y ese vaivén de caderas que la hacía gritar, jadear, gemir y sudar.

– K… ¡Kiba!

– Ah… ¡ayyy! Ha-Hanabi…

Subir, bajar… despacio, rápido, fuerte, suave… ese manoseo, los besos, los tirones de cabello, las uñas clavándose en la piel.

¿Qué podría arruinarlo?

– ¡Arf!

¡No! Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el placer.

– ¡Arf, arf!

Miró a la puerta de reojo, Kiba le tomó el rostro con una mano y la obligó a mirarlo. La puerta se sacudió unos momentos, luego se escuchó un lastimero aullido del otro lado; cerró los ojos y se concentró en la respiración de Kiba, que ahora estaba contra uno de sus oídos. Akamaru aullaba y aullaba, cada vez con más fuerza y la puerta amenazaba con caerse en cualquier momento.

– ¡No puedo! – Exclamó, quitándose a Kiba de encima.

– Hanabi, no me hagas esto… – Rogó Kiba, aprisionándola contra el colchón y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello. – ¡Estaba a punto!

* * *

No me odien… JAJAJAJAJA! Me dio mucha risa imaginármelo. Espero les guste c: Creo que este ha sido un buen día, ya tenía las ideas desde hace mucho, pero no estaban perfeccionadas y casi no tenía tiempo para actualizar (sigue sin tener la gran caca de tiempo).

_Lunes, 15 de Febrero de 2016_


End file.
